Grandfather Clock
The Grandfather Clock is a recurring object in the Cube Escape series. Cube Escape: Seasons The clock appears and is prominent in all four seasons, though it cannot be opened until the end of the game. It contains a variety of items on the inside and can be unlocked by adjusting the hands to a certain time. In the Spring, it contains a trowel, a key and a wire coat hanger; in the Summer, a spanner; in the Fall, a box of matches and in the Winter it contains a blue cube. In all seasons, the inside of the door holds a mirror that reveals the player for the first time. Cube Escape: Case 23 The clock is briefly seen in the very first chapter of the game through the doorway that leads to The Room. Cube Escape: The Mill Another clock appears in the top level of the Mill, in the possession of Mr. Crow. During the game it will begin to shake and, when opened it will deliver the dead body of the Woman. Rusty Lake: Roots In 1859 after William Vanderboom dies, his corpse is hidden away in the house's clock. A year later, the player opens the grandfather clock to take the heart from William's body. However, this damages the clock and it falls into several pieces. It is not until 1889 that the clock is eventually repaired by Samuel. The clock is later moved down to the alchemy laboratory in 1935, once the grandchildren have collected the timepieces. Setting the clock's time to that of the timepieces opens the case, and Rose climbs inside, being wrapped by the tree's roots. The clock's hands spin faster until the tree's leaves all have fallen down, and William is successfully resurrected as a newborn baby held in Rose's arms. Rusty Lake Paradise The grandfather clock appears in the tower on Paradise Island during the Sixth Plague. When the correct time is entered into its hands, the dial opens up and the inner workings can be taken out to reveal a space for Gerard's heart. The clockwork can then be placed in Gerard's chest, resuscitating him. He speaks a single word; 'BOAR', which unlocks a chest in the clock's main cabinet. Trivia *A clock appears in the non-canon game Samsara Room. As in the Mill and Rusty Lake: Roots, it will open and reveal the dead body of a naked fat man. *In Cube Escape: Seasons, the game progress to Winter for the clock to open; even if the correct time is entered, the door will not unlock. *While it does not make a full appearance, the clock from Cube Escape: Seasons can be seen through the vanishing doorway during Cube Escape: Case 23. *In Cube Escape: The Mill, the grandfather clock shows up in the positive memories of the Woman. *In Cube Escape: The Cave, the clock briefly appears in the Woman's memories inside the Room, when looking into the blue cube. Gallery RootsClockWilliam.png|The broken Clock in Rusty Lake: Roots. RootsClock1.png|The broken Clock in Rusty Lake: Roots. RootsClock2.png|The Clock in Rusty Lake: Roots. CaveClockMemory.jpeg|The Clock in a memory in Cube Escape: The Cave. ClockParadise.png|The Clock in Rusty Lake Paradise. Category:Objects